doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
164 - Aliens of London
Aliens of London ist die 164. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als 4. Folge der 27. Staffel bzw. der 1. Staffel nach der Wiederaufnahme. Handlung Der Doctor versucht, Rose nach Hause zu bringen, nur landet die TARDIS nicht wie geplant 12 Stunden nach dem Beginn von Roses Reisen, sondern ein volles Jahr später. Doch während Rose versucht, ihre geschockte Mutter und den misstrauischen Mickey zu beruhigen, macht ein Raumschiff eine Bruchlandung mitten im Herzen von London. Die Parlamentsabgeordnete Harriet Jones entdeckt, dass das Ereignis eine Ablenkung ist, welche durch die außerirdischen Slitheen inszeniert wurde, um 10 Downing Street vollständig zu unterwandern. Der Doctor und Rose versuchen dies mit Harriets Hilfe zu verhindern. :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Der Doctor gibt sein Alter mit 900 Jahren an, obwohl der Siebte Doctor in der Episode Time and the Rani meinte, er sei 953 Jahre alt. *Die UNIT wird erstmals seit der Episode Battlefield wieder tätig. *Der Doctor erwähnt, er hätte 1910 mit dem damaligen Premierminister "einen getrunken" - dies jedoch nur in der dt. Synchronfassung (siehe unten). *Erneut taucht die Phrase Bad Wolf auf, diesmal sprayt ein Junge sie an die TARDIS. *Toshiko Sato hat in dieser Episode ihren ersten Auftritt. Sie wird später eine der Hauptfiguren der Serie Torchwood. * Der verwundete Alien wird im Albion Hospital untergebracht. Der Doctor wird dieses Krankenhaus erneut in ''The Empty Child'' besuchen. *Rose erhält einen Schlüssel für die TARDIS. *Rose erwähnt erneut ihre Freundin Shareen. *Als das Raumschiff in den Big Ben kracht zeigt die Uhr 09:58 an. Als in den Nachrichten vom Crash berichtet wird, zeigt sie 06:10 an. *Rose geht offenbar davon aus, dass sie auf der Erde die einzige ist, die vom Doctor wüsste. Damit schließt sie ihre Mutter und Mickey aus. In School Reunion wird sie dann eines besseres belehrt und lernt Sarah Jane Smith kennen - und erfährt damit von all den anderen Begleitern. *Das Alien-Schwein macht sich mit lautem Donnern gegen die Tür des Leichenfachs bemerkbar. Dies tat auch der frisch regenerierte Achte Doctor in Doctor Who. *Der Doctor nennt Mickey permanent Ricky. *Margaret Blaine alias Blon hat hier ihren ersten Auftritt. Obwohl sie in dieser Folge nur eine Nebenrolle hat, spielt sie in der späteren Folge Boom Town eine zentrale Rolle. Weitere Bezüge und Anspielungen *Rose erwähnt Mr. Spock. Synchronfehler *In der deutschen Version fragt der Doctor Rose, wer der größte Alien-Experte sei. Sie sagt Mr. Spock. Im Original sagt sie Patrick Moore. *Im Deutschen sagt der Doctor, er hätte 1901 mit dem damaligen Premierminister einen getrunken; im Original dagegen meint er, dass er mit Patrick Moore einen getrunken habe. Hinter den Kulissen *Mit dieser Episode wurde eine Ära beendet. Sie ist die letzte Doctor Who-Folge, die teilweise in London im BBC Television Centre gedreht wurde. Alle Studioszenen aller nachfolgenden Folgen wurden und werden im Studiokomplex der BBC Wales in Cardiff gedreht. *Das erste Mal seit Survival wurde wieder ein folgenübergreifender Handlungsbogen benutzt. Gleiches gilt auch für die erste Nutzung eines Cliffhangers seit der zweiten Episode von Survival. *Die Nutzung eines übergreifenden Handlungsbogens führt zu noch einer Wiedereinführung: Das erste Mal seit The Gunfighters von 1966 (wenn man den fehlerhaften Titel der ersten Episode von Invasion of the Dinosaurs nicht wertet) wurden wieder individuelle Titel in einem Handlungsbogen genutzt. *Die Szene, in der der Doctor von Jackie eine Ohrfeige bekommt und Rose darüber eine Bemerkung macht, wurde von einigen Fans als "Anti-Homosexuelles"-Statement aufgefasst. Davies, der im übrigen schwul ist, schrieb daraufhin ein eigenes Statement, in dem er erklärt, dass er mit der Szene eine Diskussion über die Nutzung solcher Bemerkungen starten wollte. Es hat funktioniert, allerdings nicht unbedingt so wie geplant. *Es gab noch eine weitere Sache, die die Fans mehr oder weniger gut aufnahmen: Das für Slitheen charakteristische Furzen, was einige absolut lächerlich fanden. *Die Episode sollte den früher in den 70ern gern genutzten Bezug zum aktuellen (oder möglichen) Premierminister wiedereinführen, zu diesem Zeitpunkt Tony Blair. Dieser Bezug sollte, anders als früher, aber weder flüchtig, noch kritisch sein; genauer wollte das Produktionsteam den toten Tony Blair unter den Trümmern zeigen und suchten dafür sogar einen Schauspieler, der Blair ähnlich sehen sollte. Beim Sichten des Filmmaterials war diese Verbindung aber nicht so klar, so dass als einzig und allein eine Bemerkung von Harriet Jones als Verweis auf Blair übrig bleibt. *Es ist nie geklärt worden, ob Davies es beim Schreiben der Folge beabsichtig hat oder nicht; aber die Szene, in der das "Weltraumschwein" zum Leben erwacht, sich aus der Kühlkammer befreit und dadurch Sato erschreckt, einnert an eine ähnliche Szene im TV-Film. *Die Entscheidung "Bad Wolf" auf die TARDIS zu sprühen kam im allerletzten Moment. Ursprünglich wollte man keine Referenz auf diesen Plotpunkt machen. *Mit dem ersten Auftritt von UNIT seit Battlefield war dies auch die letzte Nutzung des ursprünglichen Wortlauts des Akronyms: United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Der Wortlaut musste geändert werden, da sich scheinbar irgendjemand in der UN plötzlich für Sci-Fi interessierte, darüber gestolpert ist und der BBC einen wütenden Brief geschrieben hat. *Zählt man alle Episoden der Serie und nicht die Handlungsbögen, so ist Aliens of London die 700. Folge von Doctor Who. Trailer cy:Aliens of London (stori deledu) es:Aliens of London fr:Aliens of London it:Aliens of London (TV) pt:Aliens of London ro:Aliens of London ru:Пришельцы в Лондоне en:Aliens of London (TV story) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Neunter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Rose Tyler)‎ Kategorie:Stories (Mickey Smith) Kategorie:Stories (Slitheen und weitere Raxacoricofallapatorianer) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2005 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (Toshiko Sato) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2000er Jahre)